Some electronic devices such as, e.g., computing systems, utilize airflow cooling systems to dissipate heat generated by components such as, e.g., integrated circuits. Such systems may be designed to direct airflow across components in a particular manner to provide effective cooling to components of the electronic device. For example, some computing systems utilize direct in-line memory modules (DIMMs) as airflow impedance devices to direct airflow across a motherboard. Removing at least one DIMM or using short DIMMs can alter the airflow characteristics, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the cooling system.